


[Podfic] During Business Hours: A Filthy Coffee Shop AU | written by samanthahirr

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Flirting, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Russian Mafia, Scary Natasha Romanov, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Unemployed artist Steve takes a job managing the worst coffee shop in Brooklyn, where the floors are greasy, the coffee beans have expired, the espresso machine’s been sabotaged, and the owners might be Russian Mafia. But the job comes with a few perks, like a generous paycheck, reasonable hours, and one super-hot customer whom Steve can’t resist having dirty, filthy, bad-idea sex with in the bathroom.Steve is pretty sure this job is going to kill him. But what a way to go....





	[Podfic] During Business Hours: A Filthy Coffee Shop AU | written by samanthahirr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [During Business Hours: A Filthy Coffee Shop AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909741) by [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr). 



> Recorded for samanthahirr for the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico auction. I had so much fun recording this! Thanks again for your donation :)
> 
> Thanks also to king_of_moose for letting me use her fantastic art!

| 

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uuaspblqdp64q18/During_Business_Hours.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ota0p4fug8qkuc4/During_Business_Hours.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 132MB/101MB | **Duration:** 02:22:39 

  
---|---


End file.
